The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a dual-stage hand held switch. In particular, to a switch that may be used for activating radiographic imaging equipment having an x-ray tube to obtain an x-ray exposure.
Current x-ray equipment often uses a wired switch to control the x-ray exposures. In one prior art design, a hand held device includes a two position switch where, in one position, it initiates a preparation of the equipment and, in the second position, it initiates the exposure.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.